Oh, Starfire
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: Robin missed Starfire during his training with The True Master. An alternative ending to The Quest.


Hello gang. Another little one-shot. Set after the episode The Quest, however in a different timeline. Consider ages to be 17, 18, 19? I don't know, whatever's legal in your country. I'm Scottish so funny spellings, phrases and och aye the noo's. Non explicit sex onwards.

Disclaimer: I may have just been paid a lot of money from work but I shall be frivolous with it and not buy anything investable.

...

**Oh, Starfire.**

Robin only had one thing on his mind as he flew the pod of the T-Ship back towards the tower. The training with The True Master had been wonderful, sure, but he had missed one thing more than anything else. That one thing that he could also taste, almost smell, almost hear.

Starfire.

He had not been gone long, but long enough to really miss her. Desperately miss her. Sleeping alone, eating alone and just being alone (for the most part) had been almost painful. Rubbing his own sore muscles paled in comparison to the gentle massage of her warm and soft hands; running his hands through his hair was agitating rather than the relaxing therapy she created; his fingertips brushing against his lips felt like torture compared to the sweet ecstasy her lips brought.

Oh, Starfire.

The tower was in view and he felt heat rising through his body as the roof was clear in sight. The things they had done on that stretch of concrete in the warm night air. He snickered at the number of times they had lost pieces of clothing over the side of the tower in their haste to bring their skin together, to run their lips over the other, to just be together.

Oooh, Starfire.

Robin couldn't get out of the ship fast enough once it had landed, jumping onto the roof and practically sprinting down the steps into the tower itself. The knapsack on his back was thrown onto the floor outside his room as he headed to Ops. While he wanted nothing more than to see Star and let her welcome him back in private, he knew he would have to greet the team and let them know what had happened during his training. He could hear their raucous laughter through the door as he neared the door.

"Do you desire another slice of the cheese, Robin?" Starfire's voice floated through the door joyfully and Robin stopped in his tracks, confusion clouding his features. Who was she speaking to? Did she know he was already back?

"Thanks Robin," Beast Boy's voice replied excitedly. Robin heard one of his staffs being over extended and scowled as he made his way towards the Ops door again. "Got room for another one, Robin?"

"Don't mind if I do, Robin," Cyborg answered the question posed to 'Robin' this time. Robin gritted his teeth as he stepped through the door into the large living area, ready to shout at the team. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. The team hadn't noticed him, but he had certainly noticed them – all of them were dressed in his spare uniforms, including the God damn pet worm.

"You know, Robins, I have to admit, the mask makes me feel...cool," Raven's voice sounded almost light as she reclined on sofa, Robin's boots on her feet creating a loud thunk as she placed them on the table.

Robin had stepped behind Raven as she had admitted that little tid-bit of information and the other Titans had stopped in their tracks, slices of pizza hovering in mid air. Raven turned slowly to look at Robin, her mouth hanging open as he moved towards the rest of the team.

"Huh, pizza," Robin said as he hoisted himself over the sofa with one hand, the other reaching towards the warm junk food before he had even landed. "Sweet." There was silence as Robin chewed and the rest simply stared with fear. "You know Robins... the mask makes me feel cool too."

The silence enveloped the room for a moment after Robin had continued to eat his slice of pizza. Cyborg chanced a look at Beast Boy before the two burst into hysterical laughter. Starfire stared at the two incredulously for a moment before grinning and launching herself over the table, her arms wrapped around Robin's neck tightly as he welcomed her into the embrace. The corner of Raven's mouth twitched.

"Robin! I have missed you," Starfire murmured into his ear as he ran his fingers along the bare sliver of skin revealed by his uniform she was wearing. She pulled away and gave him a broad smile. "How was your trip?"

"It was great," Robin replied, smiling past Star towards Cyborg and Beast Boy who had finally calmed down. "Got a lot of new moves and techniques to show you guys when we get back to training in the morning." There were groans of protest from the boys. "But I think right now I need to get some rest – I had a long flight back." He stood up with fingers still clutched around Starfire's waist and pulled her out of the room, Raven rolling her eyes at the feelings she felt rolling against her from the two of them.

Robin had tried not to focus too much on Starfire when he had sat down in Ops. He had glanced at her when he had entered and had to stop himself clearing the length of the room and ravishing her, pizza in her hand and all. She wore his clothes on occasion, sure, but that was usually an old t-shirt to bed or one of his sweaters if there was a chill in the air.

But seeing her curves poured into his uniform was just... erotic. They hurried down the hall way and into Robin's room, his knapsack kicked into the room first and the door closing behind them with a resolute bang. Robin slapped the lock button and then ripped his gloves from his hands, turning to finally drink in the complete sight of the woman he loved.

His eyes were first drawn to the yellow belt draped at an angle around her slim hips, then down to the green spandex covered toned thighs. Robin was sure if he could see her round bottom he would faint in pleasure. Star's ample bosom was the next feature his eyes stopped on as he continued to stare at her through his mask hungrily – the ties at the neck of his tunic strained against her curves and the shirt stopped at her midriff, revealing her tanned flat stomach. Robin took a step towards her and smiled coyly.

"God, I missed you," Robin muttered as he reached up and unclasped his cape from her shoulders, letting it drop to the ground and then wrapping her back into his arms. One of his hands clutched at the exposed skin of his back as the other roughly threaded its fingers through her scarlet locks. There was a moment of heavy breathing between the two before their lips met in a heated battle, their tongues swirling and two hearts beating rapidly.

"I am glad you have returned," Starfire replied as she ripped her lips away from his, her panting breath warm against the skin of Robin's cheek. She ran her hands down the front of his chest and stopped at his belt, unlatching it quickly before placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Me too," Robin answered as he stroked her bare stomach gently, his other hand coming to join hers at the waistband of his pants. He pulled the overly large gloves from her hands and gave one of them a quick squeeze. There was a moment of silence between the two before Robin chuckled. "I don't think the mask is a good look for you."

"What is wrong with the looks of my face?" Starfire asked, a small pout on her lips and her palms resting against his chest.

"Nothing, your face is fine. Pretty. Gorgeous," Robin answered, his warm hands coming up to rest on her cheeks. One of his hands crept up her face and gently peeled the mask off his face. "But you should never cover those beautiful eyes of yours."

Starfire's hand moved quickly as Robin was quickly divested of his mask as well. There was a moment of stillness as green eyes looked into blue. Then all hell broke loose.

Two sets of hands started to rip at the ties at the necks of their identical tunics as two pairs of boots were kicked to the sides of the room and two sets of lips began attacking each other. The red shirts quickly hit the floor followed by two pairs of green pants as teeth and tongues battled for dominance. There was a moment of difficult twisting and shifting before a shredded bra, pair of panties and athletic supporter dropped to the floor, the snapped strap of the supporter smoking slightly.

"Oh, Star," Robin groaned out as her lips descended from his mouth and started to nibble and suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He retained enough coherent thought to wrap his hands around the backs of her lean thighs and pull them up around his waist, holding her body flush against his own, her limbs twining tightly around his strong body.

"Sleeping on my own has been the most distasteful," Starfire whispered against his skin, her naked flesh rubbing against Robin's own as he walked them over to the bed. Robin almost fainted at her next statement. "As has the sexual gratification."

He stared at the coy smile on her face as she shuffled up to the head of the bed, her arms resting behind her and round breasts pushed out in invitation. When they had started being a couple, Robin had been astonished to learn that underneath her kind and innocent exterior lived a playful (and slightly dirty) sex kitten. The first time they had made love she had spent a vast majority of it whispering filthy nothings in his ear. Even a year into their relationship he was still stunned by some of the things Starfire let slip from her lips.

Robin crawled up the bed towards her and pressed his chest against the curves of her own; he placed his hands over her own mattress and smirked as he regained his composure. Practically leering, he let his eyes drink in her body; the long scarlet hair pooling on the pillow, covering one of her eyes and draping over a shoulder; her golden tan contrasting sharply against the pale white of his own skin; the legs which went on forever and ever; the flat but soft muscles of her stomach; the supple and perk breasts straining against his toned chest; finally, her eyes. He could stare into her eyes forever.

"I'm sure I can make the sexual gratification much more tasteful," Robin said as he lowered his head to the skin of her neck before he began a slow torture consisting of hot open mouthed kisses and gentle teeth scraping.

They continued with their motions, a game of push and pull being played as they switched between dominance and subservice. For a while, Starfire would be dragging her lips over the planes of Robin's body while his hands would gently stroke against her skin and a moment later he would be stroking his fingers between her legs as she purred and stretched her body in delight. When he finally, _finally_, entered her and they became one being everything seemed to drop away around them and it was just Robin and Starfire; just Richard John Grayson and Princess Koriand'r; just Dick and Kory.

When they had tipped over the peak of pleasure and they were lying side by side, their breathing harsh and heavy they could not stop the twin smiles blossoming across their faces. When her heart had stopped thudding against her ribcage, Starfire rolled her body towards the man next to her, drawing a long sun-kissed leg over his hip and placing a warm hand over the still thundering beat in his chest.

"I love you, my Robin," Starfire whispered as she placed a single sweet kiss against his cheek. Robin let a contented sigh escape from his chest before rolling slightly and dragging a hand through her hair softly, resting it at the nape of her neck before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

"I love you," Robin murmured back against her lips, feeling a smile tug at her lips beneath his own. He pulled back, his hand cupping her face and his thumb rubbing softly against her cheek bone. "I hated not being with you every day. The training was phenomenal and I've learned so much, but I wish you could have been there."

"Perhaps it is time for you to learn the training style of the Warlords of Okaara from myself?" Starfire whispered back with the small grin. "I am quite adept in the style of fighting and though the regime is tiring, I believe that you will enjoy it."

"Why is that?"

"Because we are required to be naked throughout."

Ooh, Starfire.

...

Thank you for reading. Message me and review – I try to get back to everyone and keep conversations going but work and hang-overs permitting.


End file.
